


What The 9 Kisses Mean

by Prank (NekoPrankster218)



Category: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, RWBY, Touhou Project
Genre: Angry Wifes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Caretaking, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm coining that tag, M/M, Married Life, Not a Crossover, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Post-Cell Games Saga, Post-Game: Halo 5: Guardians, Pregnancy, Robo-Angst, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Sangheili Father Angst, also coining that one, and forgetting the day after, late valentine's day special, too scared to confess, why do people not write about that honestly, yeah it's plural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrankster218/pseuds/Prank
Summary: Based on this post: https://blackevermore.tumblr.com/post/189562447141/x-what-each-kiss-meant (technically a self-shipping post but I had inspiration for these ships instead)Scenes of varying lengths depicting a different pairing demonstrating a kiss on a different body part.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Fujiwara no Mokou/Houraisan Kaguya, Jul 'Mdama/Raia 'Mdama, Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Soga no Tojiko/Toyosatomimi no Miko, Usze 'Taham/Olympia Vale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Hand (Kaguya x Mokou)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so...I feel like my standards towards my own writing is becoming too high, so if anything in this fic felt awkward or just cringey, feel free to call it out in the comments. I really want to get better at writing romance (without having to resort to a co-author).

_ A kiss on the hand is... _

Kaguya Houraisan smirked at the figure she was sneaking up on. With their back turned and attention elsewhere, nothing would stop her surprise attack.

At just a foot away from her target, Kaguya launched the spell she’d been holding in, only to be knocked back by flames. She gave an instinctive cry; not because of being burned, but out of shock at being attacked.

“Gonna have to try harder than that.” Fujiwara no Mokou, her victim and assailant, boasted.

Kaguya scrambled to her feet, huffing at the embarrassment of being blown onto her ass. “How?! I didn’t even step on any twigs this time…”

Mokou tsked back. “I warned you before - I’m just going to expect you at every corner from now on. But if you’re really looking for some pointers…”

She stepped closer, taking a deep breath in through the nose. “I’d recommend forgoing perfume.”

Kaguya pouted, crossing her arms and looking away. This caused Mokou to laugh.

After calming down, Mokou held out a hand. “Well, with that out of the way…”

Kaguya only stared at it, making a show of how upset she still was.

“I’m sorry, okay? You’re just too easy to tease.” Still nothing. “Oh, alright, fine! I’ll let you have the first move. Just please, stop giving me the silent treatment?”

Kaguya brightened up and gave a slight smile. She grabbed Mokou’s outstretched hand. And to the latter’s surprise, she brought the hand up to her lips. Mokou felt a small peck on her knuckles and blushed.

Now it was Kaguya’s turn to laugh. “Ah, finally! Now  _ that _ got you by surprise!”

“That...that wasn’t fair!” Mokou stammered, shoving both hands in her pockets.

“I disagree. All’s fair in love and war.” Kaguya smirked as her palms glowed. “Now, let’s get started. The night won’t last forever…”

Mokou responded with her own grin. “Then you better make the free hit count.”

_ Honor. Respect. Kindness. _


	2. Forehead (Chi-Chi x Piccolo)

_A kiss on the forehead is..._

Chi-Chi stared longingly out the window. When Goku trained near the house, she was able to watch him from that spot. She didn’t voice it, but she often found her chores more enjoyable when she could glance at Goku’s exercise as she worked.

But not today. Not ever again. There was no more Son Goku for her to watch.

She absentmindedly rested a hand on her stomach. Her despair at Goku’s death wasn’t just for her own sake. Gohan and his upcoming younger brother would be without their father. How would that affect them for the rest of their lives? She couldn’t imagine being without a father, but her mother…

There were heavy footsteps as Piccolo entered the room, setting down the last of the boxes. With Chi-Chi’s second son coming soon, a room had to be cleared out for him to live in. Chi-Chi had insisted on doing all the work herself, but Piccolo insisted. And she didn’t blame him for that. As her due date neared, Chi-Chi was growing tired and weaker. She really shouldn’t strain herself.

When Piccolo arrived, Chi-Chi glanced over to acknowledge him. She gave a small nod of thanks, then turned her attention back to the window she was sitting next to.

She expected him to leave after that, given that there was nothing else she needed done. However, she heard more footsteps coming closer. She could feel him looming over.

He didn’t say anything, though. There was a prevailing silence for what had to be minutes. Just her staring out the window at nothing while he watched her in turn. There was a part of Chi-Chi that wanted to snap at him, but the rest of her just didn’t have the energy to. It wasn’t just this pregnancy that had her drained. It was all her grief. The loss of Goku and the uncertainty of the future.

Chi-Chi felt a kiss on her forehead and finally whirled to meet Piccolo’s gaze. He was worried. It finally dawned on her on how gloomy she must’ve looked. Not weeping - there hardly were any tears left in her - but certainly brooding. She briefly thought of how she might’ve surpassed Piccolo in that department.

Speaking of the Namekian, his cheeks had since flushed. She never heard of him kissing before; this was probably the first time he’d ever given that kind of gesture. It only confused her more.

“Goku used to do that for you, right?” he finally asked.

“Huh…” The question had to process in her mind for a second. “Oh, yeah, he...he did sometimes.”

“I know he’s not here, but...you looked like you needed it.”

The blush on his face grew, causing him to turn around. He began to hurry away, only to pause.

“Do you need me to stay nearby?”

Chi-Chi was about to give her stubborn response of “No, I’ve got everything from here.” However, she gave it another thought.

“Actually...you can train outside the house. You can come by and train whenever you want.”

There wasn’t a Son Goku for her to watch anymore. But Chi-Chi wasn’t alone.

_Caring. Patient. Tender._


	3. Shoulder (Laxus x Freed)

_ A kiss on the shoulder is... _

Late into the night, Freed rolled onto his other side. Just a few feet away, still sleeping peacefully, was Laxus.

That was the reason for Freed’s restlessness. Not the grass below him. Not the cool air of the outdoors. Not even the wild wounds of the night.

It wasn’t really Laxus’s fault, though. The man wasn’t snoring or kicking about. He was simply laying there, completely knocked out from the events of the day.

And the sight was so enthralling to Freed. He admired Laxus more than any other wizard in the country. Even more so than the Ten Wizard Saints, which did include their very own guild master.

Laxus was amongst the strongest of the guild. There might exist wizards who could beat him - in fact Laxus had faced multiple defeats before - but there was no one Freed trusted with his life more. That was why he was so comfortable going on this mission, even after their other two teammates had other plans.

This was starting to go beyond simple camaraderie. No other in the guild made him feel as strongly. Not even Evergreen or Bickslow, the other two of the Thunder Legion.

This was beginning to border on love. A fact that Freed feared. He wasn’t sure how Laxus truly felt about him. How he felt about relationships in general. He’s seen Laxus flirt before, of course. He’d made comments about Lucy long ago; when his ego made him a completely different man. But he had never seen Laxus date anyone before.

Freed bit his lip. Had anyone ever asked Laxus before? He couldn’t remember…

What would happen if he did? Would he be rejected? No, worse...if he was rejected, would Laxus avoid him for the rest of time? Feeling too awkward to ever work with him again?

Freed was a smart fighter. He knew how to weigh risk and reward. If a situation was going too badly, that was a sign to retreat. If a foe was too strong, it was better not to engage.

As much as he really wanted to be close to Laxus - physically and emotionally - it was better to leave his thoughts unspoken.

Although…

With Laxus exhausted from all the travel and fighting they had already done…

It wouldn’t hurt just to sneak something, now would it? He wouldn’t wake up; he wouldn’t have to know.

Freed closed in on the sleeping man. He knew not to be too bold. Not to mention to be as respectful as stealing a kiss could be. He brushed his lips against Laxus’s shoulder, then quickly darted away. His face was flushed, but he had done it. He couldn’t voice the feelings inside him, but at least he could express them. Even if Laxus would remain unaware of the moment.

With that in mind, Freed turned his body over to fall asleep facing away from him.

And in doing so, completely missed the smirk beginning to stretch across the “sleeping” Laxus’s face.

_ Fond. Yearning. Desire. _


	4. Cheek (Usze x Vale)

_ A kiss on the cheek is...  _

You really don’t appreciate the light until you’re surrounded by darkness.

And Sanghelios was very, very dark at the moment. Cortana’s Guardian made sure of that. The lights were out. Communications down. Transportation stopped. All technology was dead.

Vale wondered how the rest of the planet was faring. The rural keeps most likely hadn’t noticed what had gone down at first. It would be the cities feeling the brunt of this attack at first. Although, Cortana’s forces would be coming for them all sooner or later.

Footsteps approached from behind, causing the Spartan to snap to attention. She turned to face the newcomer, preparing herself in case it was an enemy.

“Enjoying the view?”

But it was only an old friend.

Vale gave a sad smile. “ _ Trying to _ , at least.”

Usze ‘Taham nodded his head. “Recent events have been upsetting…I am sure these were not the circumstances you wanted to visit Sanghelios for.”

“I’ve always wanted an excuse, but…” Vale shook her head. “Not like this.”

Usze stepped closer. “Fear not. This galaxy has gone through far worse.”

“I guess you’re right...at least Cortana is only threatening to conquer everyone, not  _ kill _ them.”

Usze clacked his mandibles in agreement. “It is an improvement…” He tilted his head. “I heard you leave tomorrow...what do you plan on doing now?”

Vale shrugged. “Getting back to  _ Infinity _ , then...guess I’ll have to see how things go after that. And you?”

“The Swords of Sanghelios have worked hard to end the Covenant and unite our people...this new development will surely hinder the latter goal.” He shook his head of the thought. “However, the Created are foolish to think the Sangheili will back down so easily. Only years ago did we escape the tyranny of a different ruler. We will not be under the thumb of another.”

“You got that right.” Vale picked up her helmet, which had been laying on the rock beside her. She prepared to put it back over her head, then stopped.

She faced Usze, the male confused at her sudden hesitance. She stepped closer to him. Then, she went on her toes to lift herself up, allowing her head to be closer to his. She pecked him on the cheek, just next to his mandibles, before going back down.

“And she’s not going to win.”

Vale put her helmet back on. After giving one last look to Usze, she left to rejoin the other Spartans.

Usze, meanwhile, brought his hand up to the spot she had kissed. He watched her go. When he could no longer see her, he finally returned to his own people, filled with a new resolve.

_ Safety. Appreciation. Haven. _


	5. Ear (Gajeel x Levy)

_ A kiss on the ear is...  _

Gajeel allowed his body to crash onto the couch. The job he had just returned from left him aching and exhausted. Lily had already entered his room, but Gajeel was just too tired to make it his own.

He was preparing to fall asleep right there and then, when a knock at the door brought him to attention. He groaned, knowing he’d have to answer.

Peeling himself off the comfy surface, he limped over to the door and opened it. Waiting for him on the other side was the small bluenette, Levy McGarden.

Whatever cheery greeting she was about to give him was interrupted by her own gasp. “Gajeel! You look so beaten up! Was the job really that bad?!”

He leaned against the frame, wincing at the pressure on one of his bruises. “I’m fine. You’ve seen me after worse battles.”

“You should be resting, though...can I come in so you don’t have to stand anymore?”

“Sure.”

He stepped aside, allowing Levy to come in. They both headed to the couch, Levy supporting him as they walked. After they were seated, Gajeel spoke again.

“So, what’s up Shrimp?”

Levy scowled at the nickname before continuing. “I wanted to tell you about the armor Erza brought in earlier. It’s reinforced iron armor, and unfortunately for her, it was fitted specifically for a man. I thought maybe you’d be interested in it…” Levy looked him over. “But I think you should stay at home for the rest of the day…”

Gajeel thought it over. “Reinforced iron? I’d have to see it, but...I agree. I’m not interested in getting up again.”

“Sorry for making you answer the door…”

He set his legs onto the table in front of them. “It’s fine. I can handle walking a few steps.”

“Well you’re not walking anymore today!” Levy snapped, before blushing. “You might just hurt yourself even more...is Lily in the same condition?”

“Yeah. In fact, I’m pretty sure he’s passed out by now.” Gajeel gave a glance over to the bedroom door Pantherlily had left open.

“Then maybe I should stay for a bit and help you.” She paused. “If that’s alright with you, at least.”

Gajeel smirked and gave his signature “gi hi” laugh. “I don’t need help. But if you really wanted to stay the night, all you had to do was ask.”

She blushed again and pouted. “That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

As Levy crossed her arms and looked away, Gajeel laid back. His eyes were growing heavy. He really wanted to just fall asleep.

“Why don’t you just rest,” Levy finally said. She was facing him again, and looking concerned. “You look like you really need it.”

“That’s what I was planning on doing.” Gajeel stated.

Levy nodded, and prepared to get off the couch, until he brought up a hand to stop her.

“I wasn’t joking when I said you could stay.”

Levy looked back curiously, then sat back down. “I won’t be a bother?”

“You’re never a bother.”

Levy hummed. “Okay then...I’ll stay.”

Gajeel nodded. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

He felt soft lips on his ear - the one closest to Levy - and smiled.

_ Attentive. Aware. Hooked. _


	6. Neck (Marisa x Alice)

_ A kiss on the neck is...  _

“If you really have a problem with my flying, you can come over here and-” Marisa’s rant was interrupted by a hiccup. “And say it to my face!”

Alice laughed, taking another shot of the alcohol they were sharing. Because after the thrilling incident they had helped Reimu solve that night, they were in dire need of it.

“Alright then.” she calmly stated, getting up from her spot across the table.

Something as simple as walking around a table wasn’t usually as difficult. Though Alice found herself losing balance easily. After nearly tripping over her own toes, she resorted to supporting herself against the table she was traversing around.

_ Maybe this is a sign we’ve had enough for one night… _ she thought to herself.

Now standing next to her fellow magician, Alice leaned down and got into Marisa’s face.

“You fly like a madwoman even when you’re sober.” She said, repeating the statements that started this whole scene. “One day, your reckless flying is going to get someone killed - most likely yourself.”

Marisa huffed and stood up, nearly bumping their heads together as she retorted, “If anything was gonna happen because of my flying, it would’ve happened years ago! You’re just overreacting.”

“And I believe the alcohol must be going to your head.”

Marisa crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. “No it isn’t! It goes to my gut, Alice! Anything consumed goes to your gut.”

Alice paused, staring at her.

“Go to bed, Marisa.”

“You’re not my mom!” Marisa said.

“Maybe not - but you’re certainly still a child.”

Marisa turned away with another huff. “Pretty soon, and you’re going to be tucking me in at night…”

Alice giggled and leaned in, kissing the neck that Marisa left exposed. “Yes I am. Now let’s both fall asleep before either of us does anything crazy.”

Marisa stared in surprise, then smirked. “Pretty sure we’d forget if we did, but alright.”

Confused, Alice nonetheless helped Marisa settle down on the couch. Like hell she was going to send her back home, flying under the influence. She went to her own bed and quickly passed out.

By morning, they both had forgotten the night before. All that was in their heads were pounding headaches.

Although Marisa couldn’t help but squint at herself when she finally looked in the mirror.

“Alice,” she called out from the bathroom. “Why the hell is there lipstick on my neck?”

_ Intimate. Needy. Wanting. _


	7. Thigh (Miko x Tojiko)

_ A kiss on the thigh is...  _

Miko entered her bedroom in Senkai and sighed at the sight she came home to. Tojiko was laying on the bed, pouting back up at her. She could already hear roaring thunder, and she hadn’t even taken her headphones off yet.

“I’m sorry Seiga has been keeping me away longer than expected.”

Tojiko’s face scrunched up further.

“If I had known it would be so long I would’ve told you.”

“And you couldn’t have just put your foot down?!” Tojiko demanded.

“You know Seiga is capable of causing trouble,” Miko stepped forward. “I had to keep her in line, lest her scheming went out of control.”

Tojiko grit her teeth. “Let me talk to her then! I’ll put her in her place so you never have to supervise her again!”

Miko sat on the bed, holding up her hands. “You don’t need to do that. I’ve got everything under control. You do trust me, don’t you?”

Tojiko was taken aback at the slight accusation. “Of course, my prince! I didn’t mean it like that…!”

Miko smiled. “I know you didn’t.”

Tojiko, now ashamed, turned her head away from her. “It’s just...I miss you…”

“I know you do…” Miko leaned her body over, placing a kiss on one of Tojiko’s ghost tails. 

She briefly pondered it; remembering the days long ago when their forms were much different. Their new lives in Gensokyo weren’t disappointing, though. They had simply come a long way since shedding their mortality, albeit being forced down two different paths to do so.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Miko said at last. “I promise.”

_ Passionate. Romantic. Amity. _


	8. Stomach (Jul x Raia)

_ A kiss on the stomach is...  _

“The day is drawing near, love.” Jul assured his grumpy wife “You simply must carry Dural a little longer…”

Raia huffed. “Easy for you to say. You’re not going to be the one laying his egg.”

Jul rubbed his head against her own. “But I will be at your side when you do.”

He bent down to nip at Raia’s stomach in a comforting matter. Perhaps Dural would sense the gesture as well.

It would be the most he could do for their son, he knew. Jul may be Raia’s husband, but he would always be an uncle to any child he sired. It was the pain  _ he _ would have to endure.

He stood up and nuzzled Raia again. Regardless of tradition, he would be there for them both. He would always be there for them.

_ Full. Grounded. Adoring. _


	9. Heart (Ruby x Penny)

_ A kiss on the heart is...  _

“Ruby, I’m...not a real girl.”

Ruby looked back at Penny, who had stopped in the middle of the dance floor to stare downwards.

“So?”

“So...why do you keep taking me to these events when…” Penny shifted her legs. “When you could be spending this time with an actual human or Faunus girl?”

“I am. She’s right in front of me.” Ruby smiled.

“No, I’m a-”

Ruby quickly cut her off. “You’re as real as me and every other person at this party. Your thoughts are real, your feelings are real...why do you keep insisting you aren’t?”

Penny held a hand to the right of her chest, where a heart normally would be. “Because I...I wasn’t built that way. In fact -  _ I was built _ . There isn’t a real, beating heart in here…” She let her hand fall to her side. “How can you love someone with no heart to give back to you?”

Ruby stepped forward, first holding Penny’s hands into her own. Then she leaned forward and planted a kiss over that same spot on Penny’s chest.

“That’s funny…” she said when she brought her head back up. “I definitely felt a heart there…”

Penny’s body heat shot up, causing the internal fans to kick into overdrive.

“...you did?”

Ruby nodded with a smile. “Yep! Is that proof enough that you’re a real girl?”

The answer was a pair of synthetic arms wrapped around her body.

“Yes! I really love you, Ruby Rose!’

Ruby hugged Penny back. “Heh...love you, too.”

_ Blessed. Loyal. Devoted. _


End file.
